


Happy New Year

by abp



Series: Billy and Teddy's Excellent Holiday Adventures [4]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different New Years spent three different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> I had three ideas for a New Year's drabble, so I wrote all three. After staying up all night. Happy New Year.

Billy awoke suddenly to the sound of shrill cries coming from the baby’s room. He stumbled blearily down the hall and into the bedroom, making it just in time to see her settle down again and return to a comfortable slumber. Yawning, he leaned against the doorjamb and watched for a moment; if he wasn’t so relieved that she wasn’t crying anymore, he knew he’d feel annoyed that she had woken him up just to fake him out and go back to sleep. But not having to deal with a screaming baby was too good to be bothered by anything.

Once he was confident there would be no more crying (at least for a while), Billy headed back to the living room. Teddy hadn’t moved an inch. He smiled fondly and reclaimed his place beside his stupidly perfect, albeit snoring, husband. Only then—cuddling up to Teddy again—did Billy glance towards the still-playing television to find Dog Cop reruns. A frown settled on his features and his gaze fell to the clock. “Oh man,” he murmured. 3:42 AM.  They’d fallen asleep through the New Year. “Oh _man_ ,” he repeated with a sigh. Teddy wasn’t going to be happy.

For reasons that Billy had never quite comprehended, Teddy had always made a big deal about staying up to see the ball drop and getting a kiss at midnight to the point where Billy had surprised him by taking him to the ball drop live one year in the big crowd (and then never again due to how miserable he had felt out in the cold for hours, even if Teddy _had_ held him the whole time). But he _knew_ Teddy was going to be upset that they had missed it.

With another sigh, Billy nudged him gently. “Tee,” he said softly. “Tee, wake up.”

“Huh?” the blond answered groggily. “Wazzit? ‘Vengers stuff?”

“No, no,” he reassured, rubbing Teddy’s shoulder soothingly. “It’s almost four in the morning, Teddy Bear. We should go sleep in our actual bed for once.”

Teddy sat up properly, stretching and yawning. “M’kay, Bumble Bee,” he teased back, voice sleepy. Billy was surprised that he had even picked up on the nickname. “Wait.” Teddy looked suddenly more awake, brows furrowed. “We missed the New Year, Billy!”

“Just the midnight part. But that’s not a big deal, right?” Billy gave a hopeful smile.

“We’ve never missed one before.” His face fell. “I can’t believe we fell asleep.”

Billy patted his arm comfortingly. “Well, we’ve never had a screaming child keeping us up at odd hours before,” he pointed out, earning at least a half-hearted smile from Teddy. It was a cheap trick, bringing up their daughter to make Teddy feel better, but it was too late-early for Billy to care. “Hey, come on, I’m sure in some time zone it’s still last year.  We can wait until 4 AM and bring in their new year with some champagne and a kiss.”

“No, that’s okay,” Teddy decided, though he smiled softly at the idea. “You’re right. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Yeah?”

Teddy nodded firmly. “Yeah.”

“You still want a kiss though, right?”

“I want _many_ ,” the blond insisted with a grin. “One will suffice for now.”

Billy laughed. “Good answer.” He promptly gave in, leaning up ever so slightly to press their lips together.

“Happy New Year, Bee,” Teddy murmured when they pulled apart.

“Happy New Year, Tee.”


	2. Fighting Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime doesn't stop just because it's a holiday.

“Why can’t we ever get a day off?” Teddy grunted, wrestling a robot to the ground to pull it’s circuitry out.

“I know,” Billy lamented, sending bursts of lightning at a few of his own robot foes. “I mean, who decides New Year’s Eve is a great time for a robot invasion of New York anyway?”

“Someone actively out to ruin our date night.”

Billy grunted his agreement, preoccupied suddenly with the three robots lunging towards him. “ _I want them to fall apart. I want them to fall apart_.” The five closest to him spontaneously crumbled into parts. He sighed in relief.

“How ‘bout you do that on a larger scale, Wiccan?” Eli called out, mid-fight with at least four of the robots. Billy had to give whoever was behind this some credit—they had an ungodly number of robots. Enough to occupy the full team of Avengers _and_ the Young Avengers as well.

“Oh gee, didn’t think of that one!” Billy yelled back sarcastically, going back to lightning. It was less effective than disintegrating them, but it was far easier; he could do the whole lightning thing without having to chant it, for one. Teddy told him often that it had to be the result of having practiced it more. Billy liked to think he was right, if only because it meant someday he might be able to do any magic without having to speak it aloud.

Teddy ripped off a robot’s head as it headed towards Eli. “Come on, guys,” he chided. “We just have to hold them back from Times Square until Iron Man finds a way to take out whoever’s behind this.”

“Yeah, only that,” Billy muttered. Sweat was dripping down his face and he could feel the energy being sapped from him with every spell he did. God did he hope that Tony would find a way to stop all of this _soon_. They had been at it for over an hour and were only a few blocks from Times Square as the robots continued to push them—and the other teams in their own locations—back towards the coveted New Year’s spot, where a vast number of idiots had refused to leave.

“It better be soon,” Eli voiced Billy’s sentiments. “It’s almost midnight.”

Unfortunately, it wasn’t as soon as they would have hoped. It took another fifteen minutes at least before the remaining robots fell uselessly to the ground, Tony having managed to destroy the entire system powering the mechanical menaces. Billy had sighed in relief, happy to just sit on the cold concrete with Teddy and Eli. But they weren’t left alone very long. The battle had ended before midnight, the ball drop was still happening, and according to Tony, they, along with the rest of the Avengers, were now the guests of honor.

Before they knew it, they were up close to the ball drop and on camera for millions of people. Billy felt jittery, relaxing a little only when Teddy took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

The countdown started.

_Five_.

 Billy looked out at the sea of faces, all excited and more importantly _not destroyed by robots_. Thanks to him.

_Four_.

 His gaze fell to Teddy, who was counting along and looking generally excited.

_Three._

 “Hey Teddy?”

_Two._

 “Maybe we—“

_One._

 “shouldn’t—“

_Happy New Year!_

Teddy pushed their mouths together before Billy could comprehend what was happening. His arms snuck around Teddy’s neck, having to stand on tip toes just to reach even with Teddy hunched over. He’d have to grumble about Teddy’s Hulkling-form being too tall for kisses again later.

“Happy New Year, Wiccan,” Teddy breathed out, giddily.

Billy felt himself overwhelmed with the same giddiness as people whooped and cheered around them, bringing in the New Year. Confetti was falling and their fellow Avengers were bickering over who was or wasn’t kissing (he definitely heard Jessica Drew loudly denying Tony) and he was pretty sure Clint-Hawkeye had wolf-whistled at them. “Happy New Year, Hulkling.”

It was only when they got home to the Kaplans, exhausted and still dirty, that they found out their kiss had been broadcast live and prominently. Billy blushed when he saw the clip online, though he felt a smile creep onto his face. Maybe it wasn’t the private New Year’s date they were hoping for and maybe it was a little more PDA than Billy liked, but honestly, saving the world from robots and kissing in front of the world as two semi-famous superheroes  was so much more their style anyway.


	3. Partying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy can't get drunk, but Billy sure can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever thrown in some new Young Avengers. This is me hoping I did alright with it.

Teddy pushed past a few drunken teenagers, eyes scanning the room. He had made the mistake of leaving Billy alone for a minute to go to the bathroom and had managed to be kept from his boyfriend for nearly two hours thanks to constant distractions and a sheer inability to actually _find_ Billy again. But it was nearing midnight and crazy ‘Bishop Mansion filled with random people Teddy had never met before’ party or not, he was _going_ to be with Billy when the countdown started.

“Billy?” he asked hopefully upon seeing a flash of dark hair from his peripheral. Looking more closely, he knew it wasn’t. “What kind of loser forgets his phone,” he mumbled, annoy as he continued pushing through people.

“Teddy!”

“Kate,” he smiled in relief. “Do you know where Billy is? I’ve been trying to find him forever. But Tommy made me play darts and then Noh dragged me to get drinks even though I don’t think he can get drunk either and some crazy girl tried to make out with me,” he babbled, arms moving expressively.

She laughed, cheeks flushed with heat or alcohol—he couldn’t be sure. “Yeah, he’s at a table over there with America,” she gestured to a smaller round table in the back corner of the ballroom Teddy had found himself in. According to Kate herself, if she was going to throw a big house party, she was going to do it right. And apparently that meant using a ballroom bigger than any apartment that Teddy had ever lived in, as well as the rest of the mansion.

“Oh good,” he sighed, feeling the slight worry that had been eating at him disappear. If anyone could take care of Billy, it was Miss. I’ll-Punch-You-in-the-Face America. Teddy had felt _that_ first hand and it was not something he was interested in repeating. “Thanks Kate.”

She was already half gone, heading off towards a different corner of the room, by the time the words had fallen from his lips. Teddy had been surprised when Kate had told him she was having a party at all–it had never seemed like her thing. But she had insisted that they needed to celebrate for once and do it ‘right’ (Teddy wasn’t sure that this was his definition of right, but he wasn’t going to argue) so he supposed he could understand why she’d opened her house up to countless strangers for a blowout party. And she seemed to be enjoying it.

“Teddy!” America called out.

Uh-oh. She didn’t exactly sound pleased. Teddy headed over to the table and she immediately got up, glaring at him.

“Where have you been?”

“I—“

“You know what,” she interrupted. “I don’t care. Just take your boyfriend back.”

Teddy watched with confusion as she walked away. He shook his head, resolving not to wonder about that, and took her chair next to Billy instead.

“Teddy!” he giggled. And suddenly it made sense.

There were very few times where Teddy had seen Billy with alcohol in his system, but he could tell immediately that the flushed and giggling Billy suddenly leaning against his shoulder _definitely_ had had more than a few glasses of whatever Kate had undoubtedly served him. Apparently enough that America had got fed up with watching him (probably with how touchy feely he could get—Teddy doubted she would like that). Though Teddy appreciated that she had stuck around at all to keep him out of trouble.

“Hey Bee, how ‘re you feeling?” he asked soothingly.

“Great!” Billy grinned back. “And maybe just a _little_ bit tipsy.”

Teddy snorted. “I’d say you passed tipsy a while back.”

“No, no, I’m fine. I only had like… five? Five. Five drinks.”

“Okay,” Teddy agreed, knowing it wasn’t worth arguing about the fact that Billy was more of a lightweight than he thought.

Billy perked up when counting suddenly started. “Oh, New Year’s!” he pointed out gleefully. “I forgot it was New Year’s! Did you know it was?”

Teddy chuckled, but didn’t have a chance to reply before the countdown hit one and Billy had practically lunged into his lap and smashed their lips together. His tongue pushed wildly into Teddy’s mouth, leaving the taste of some sort of fruity punch and vodka. Teddy pulled Billy away after a moment; he knew the other boy would not be so keen on a public make out if he was in his right mind.

“Why don’t we go home, Billy?” he asked as the younger pouted.

That managed to perk him up. “Yeah, we haven’t had sex since _last year_.”

Teddy groaned. “That joke is never funny. Not even when you’re drunk.” But Billy was giggling at it. “Besides, I think we better get you some water and rest.” Tomorrow’s hangover and the whining that would ensue wasn’t something Teddy was actively looking forward to.

“Come on,” Billy pressed, giving him a pout again.

“We’ll talk about it at home, okay?” Teddy decided, and that finally got Billy to climb out of his lap and agree to go home. Though he did spend the first half of the taxi ride trying to make-out, only to fall asleep after stating that Teddy was ‘no fun.’

Teddy carried him upstairs to their apartment. “You’re such a handful,” he muttered as he tried to fumble for his keys while also holding his boyfriend.

“But you love me,” Billy slurred groggily, half-asleep.

With a sigh and a smile, Teddy managed to get inside and put Billy to bed. “I really do,” he murmured, lovingly brushing a few strands of hair from Billy’s forehead. “Happy New Year.”


End file.
